gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Shamal
Seen when parked or when another player is flying a Shamal. |makeyear = |swankness = 4/5 (GTA V) |dashtype = Lazer (needles) Flyer (dial texture) |inttxd = Flyer (GTA V) |carcols = }} ---- }} |wheeltype = Sport |flags = }} |modelsets = AIRPORT_PLANES_SMALL |modelname = shamal (All games) |handlingname = SHAMAL (All games) |textlabelname = SHAMAL (All games) |roadspawn = (All games) |roadspawnmaxcol = 10 |roadspawnfreq = 100 (GTA V) |roadspawntrailer = |roadspawnidendis = 20 |roadspawndrivers = S_M_M_Gentransport (Pilot) |roadspawngroups = |roadspawnlicense = |engineacceleration = |exhaustacceleration = |idle = |deceleration = |genpreced = |gensucced = }} The Shamal is a multi-role jet-plane in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas and a regional jet in Grand Theft Auto V. It is manufactured by Buckingham in GTA V. Similar business jets also makes multiple appearances in other Grand Theft Auto games, although they are uncontrollable and are only used as props. Design ''Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas'' The aircraft model is based on the . The aircraft nose is considerably longer than most Learjets, also resembling a later model. It has a light grey paint job. The Shamal's interior can be seen during Freefall. The size of the interior appears larger than usual for an aircraft with a relatively small fuselage, and the interior incongruously features 16 windows (9 on the left and 7 on the right) when the plane features only 8 outside. Despite this, the plane has a very limited passenger capacity. ''Grand Theft Auto V'' The Shamal appears in the first trailer and later in one of the screenshots for Grand Theft Auto V, implying that it would most likely return as a functional plane. This was eventually confirmed by the gameplay trailer, that showed the Shamal being flown over the Land Act Dam. The Shamal is based on the , with influences from the and , especially around the cockpit. The role of the aircraft is now different though — instead of being a business jet, like in GTA San Andreas, it is now a commuter jet, being owned by multiple airliners for short regional flights. The role of a private jet is now attributed to the Luxor, a plane very similar to the Shamal (only with a black paint scheme and a slightly different pitch of engine sound) also manufactured by Buckingham. It has 16 passenger windows in total (8 on each side). The Shamal is only available in an Ice White colour with an airliner livery applied to it, being: MyFly, Air Emu, Air Herler and FlyUS. These liveries are applied on the sides as two-tone stripes, the winglets, the engines, and the tail. It also has one window on either side that are marked with red outlines, indicating the cut-out zone in event of emergency. In the enhanced version of the game, the Shamal was changed after the After Hours update. For reasons unknown, every livery for the Shamal with the exception of MyFly were removed, resulting in a contradiction in Caida Libre where an Air Emu livery Shamal is meant to appear instead. These liveries were restored with the following update, Arena War, claiming they were "accidentally removed".Rockstar Support: GTAV Title Update 1.46 Notes (PS4/Xbox One/PC): Current Design Gallery Version History Gallery Performance ''Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas'' The Shamal is available to the player at the beginning of Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, in Los Santos International Airport, acquirable by trespassing over the security booth if the player still hasn't got the pilot's licence. It is a considerably fast jet, being on par with the Rustler, and due to its availability, the Shamal is a good choice for players who are just learning to fly jets, as its handling is balanced and it's easy to land on runways. Also, despite it visually having a large passenger capacity, it can transport only the player. The Shamal is somewhat decently agile in terms of manoeuvrability, and its availability to the player early in the game provides an easy way to grind their Flying Skill stat before even reaching Verdant Meadows Airfield much later in the storyline. GTA San Andreas Overview ''Grand Theft Auto V'' The Shamal is now a much faster aircraft, beating any propeller-powered plane in the game and being on-par with the Luxor as the fifth fastest aircraft in the game, beaten by the Vestra, the Besra, P-996 LAZER and the Hydra. Similar to San Andreas, it is also available from the start in Los Santos International Airport and, due to having a great and responsive handling, it remains as a great plane for learning to pilot and similar to the Luxor, players can easily evade police attention if they didn't purchase a hangar yet. In the hands of a moderately skilled pilot, it can easily win any multiplayer races. Thanks to the speed and handling of the aircraft, it also has a great capability for performing stunts, being able to steer and perform aileron rolls extremely fast. GTA V Overview |rsc_acceleration = |rsc_braking = |rsc_agility = }} Modifications ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' Upon being converted into a personal aircraft, the Shamal can have one of the four livery sets mentioned above. However, there is no way to change its base colour. Image Gallery ''Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas'' Shamal-GTASA-inflight.jpg|A Shamal in flight in GTA San Andreas. Shamal-GTASA-interior-rear.jpg|The interior of the Shamal in GTA San Andreas, towards the back. (Towards the cockpit) shamal_gta_san _andreas.jpg|Parked Shamal in Las Venturas International Airport. shamal_front_view.jpg|Front view of the Shamal. Shamal-GTASA-RearQuarter.jpg|Rear quarter view of Shamal. Ganton-GTASA-Shamal.jpg|Flying Shamal over Ganton. PalominoCreek-GTASA-Shamal.jpg|Flying Shamal over Palomino Creek. ''Grand Theft Auto V'' Shamal-GTAV.png|A Shamal in the first trailer. Shamal_OverLos-Santos.GTAV.jpg|The Shamal flying over the Land Act Dam, in the gameplay trailer. It seems to lack any livery, unlike the one in the actual game. Shamal-GTAV.jpg|Another screenshot of the Shamal, also lacking an airline livery. Shamal-GTAV-burning.jpg|Burning Air Emu Shamal, as seen in mission Caida Libre. CaidaLibre-GTAV-Beta.jpg|Franklin chasing a burning Shamal, presumably in the mission's development stage. Wrecked-shamal-plane-gtav.png|The destroyed Shamal at the end of the mission. Shamal GTA V.jpg|A MyFly Shamal flying over the Grand Senora Desert. Shamal-GTAV-blue.jpg|Screenshot of the Shamal in Grand Theft Auto V. Shamal-GTA5-SA.jpg|A Shamal flying away from San Andreas. Shamal-GTAV-RSC.jpg|The Shamal on Rockstar Games Social Club. ElitasTravel.com_Shamal_V.png|The Shamal on Elitás Travel (original version). Shamal-GTAV-ElitasTravel.png|The Shamal on Elitás Travel (enhanced version). ;Liveries Shamal-GTAV-LiveryAirEmu.png|Air Emu Shamal-GTAV-LiveryAirHerler.png|Air Herler Shamal-GTAV-LiveryFlyUS.png|FlyUS Shamal-GTAV-LiveryMyFly.png|MyFly Notable Owners *Forelli Family *Carl Johnson *Tony McTony *Javier Madrazo *Devin Weston Prominent Appearances in Missions ''Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas'' *The Shamal, as per mentioned, appears in the mission Freefall prominently. *The Shamal is also used in the mission "Saint Mark's Bistro," where it is flown by Carl Johnson to Liberty City and back. ''Grand Theft Auto V'' *A Shamal has to be chased down during Caida Libre, where it crash lands in a field near Grapeseed. *A Shamal is provided as a getaway vehicle in the mission Legal Trouble. ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *Several Shamals can be seen during The Los Santos Connection, where one has to be chased and shot down. *A Shamal has to be stolen fro Lester in the mission Landing Strip. *A Shamal has to be chased to rescue DJ Solomun in his mission. Locations ''Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas'' *Los Santos International Airport, one parked in the northwest corner, just north to the runway (near the western border of the area) *Easter Bay International Airport, two of them next to southeastern access road, another one next to the fuel tanks, where the Stinger can be also obtained. Notice the plane is locked and only unlocks after completing the mission Learning to Fly. *Las Venturas Airport, two of them between the two sets of ramps, west of the runway. During the mission Saint Mark's Bistro there is another one at the northern end of the runway, which is supposed to serve CJ as transport to Liberty City and back. *During the mission Freefall, a Shamal flies to Las Venturas and CJ is supposed to hijack it with a Dodo, eliminate the strike team, take control of the plane, and land the plane at Las Venturas Airport. It can be kept after the mission. ''Grand Theft Auto V'' *Available for purchase for $1,150,000 on Elitás Travel. *Can be found at various areas in the Los Santos International Airport: **One parked next to a Luxor in the southeast corner, where a Jet usually parks. **Two parked north to the two runways, facing the buildings, west to Devin Weston's hangar. **One (AI-controlled) will often land on the third runway (northward), and park next to a Luxor near the two Jets, west from the two mentioned above. **One (AI-controlled) may appear on the tarmac and will park in front of Michael's hangar. Sometimes it will be a Luxor instead. **One (AI-controlled) can frequently spawn flying mid-air above Palomino Highlands when flying over the area, however, it can not be hijacked. This is quite rare due to Shamals never really seen flying anywhere else around the map, other than landing on the North-West runway of LSIA. ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *Available for purchase for $1,150,000 on Elitás Travel, and will be available through Pegasus Lifestyle Management. **In the enhanced version, it is classed as a Medium aircraft when stored in a Hangar. Trivia General *In Arabic, Shamal means "North". **Shamal itself is a sandy, dusty wind which blows through Middle East, specifically Iraq. *Pictures of the Shamal, amongst other planes, can be seen in the multiplayer map Tiete River Docks. ''Grand Theft Auto IV'' *The Shamal can be seen on the TV show, I'm Rich, possibly suggesting that it was cut from the game. **It is notable that the Shamal featured in the show was coloured gold. ''Grand Theft Auto V'' *The Shamal and the Luxor cannot be bought as Trevor, because Trevor's hangar is unable to fit these jets. *Despite the plane being able to sit 10 people including the pilot in Online mode, it cannot sit more than 2 people in singleplayer. If one reunites all three protagonists and enters a Shamal, one of the two will sit next to the player and the third will stand out of the plane. *The Shamal's real life counterpart is revealed in the files for the audio of Caida Libre, where it is named "lear_jet".File:x64\audio\sfx\STREAMS.rpf\mar1_lear_jet_hit_1.awc See Also *Ghawar - non-controllable equivalent in The Ballad of Gay Tony. *Luxor - another private jet in Grand Theft Auto V. *Luxor Deluxe *Miljet - a military transport jet in Grand Theft Auto V featured as part of the San Andreas Flight School Update. *Vestra - a small business jet in Grand Theft Auto V featured as part of the Business Update. *Nimbus - Similar style business jet added in the Further Adventures in Finance and Felony update for Grand Theft Auto Online. *Static Planes *Ogham References Navigation }}de:Shamal (SA) es:Shamal fi:Shamal pl:Shamal Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA San Andreas Category:Vehicles in GTA V Category:Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Aircraft Category:Fixed-Wing Aircraft Category:General Aviation Aircraft Category:Planes Vehicle Class Category:FlyUS Vehicles Category:Vehicles manufactured by Buckingham Category:Exclusive Enhanced Version Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Exclusive Enhanced Version Vehicles in GTA V Category:Medium Aircraft